


Could You Love A Monster Man

by TrickrTreason



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, implied gore, initial carving, undead frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickrTreason/pseuds/TrickrTreason
Summary: Short little monster AU where Frank is an undead monster/vampire thing. Monster fluff and some general dark mad scientist themes, but nothing too awful.





	Could You Love A Monster Man

Clayton Forrester woke up with a yawn and a stretch, it was a bit earlier than he expected but that was fine, no use wasting a perfectly good day when evil could be done. He climbed out of his side of the bed and looked down at Frank, still sound asleep. His skin was cold and grey and his shirt was off, revealing black stitches and bright white scars adorning his torso and neck. Clay bent down and gave Frank a soft kiss on the forehead before he headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

He looked through the fridge and cabinets before realizing they had nothing but leftovers to eat. This couldn’t be healthy, but yet again, living underground isn’t the best for one’s health. Forrester sighed quietly to himself before throwing some odds and ends into the microwave before starting to brew a cup of coffee. So entranced in the rhythmic drips of Mr. Coffee, Clayton didn’t even notice the slow footsteps moving behind him. 

Before he knew it, a pair of freezing cold arms wrapped around his torso, causing him to jolt slightly. Frank pressed a bone chilling kiss to Clayton’s collar bone. 

“Mornin’ Clay,” he said softly, resting his chin on the scientist’s boney shoulder. He was obviously shivering by now. 

“Frank let go,” he bit out, through chattering teeth. Frank obliged, taking a step back. “Your mug is in the microwave, why don’t you go drink it, get the blood moving.” 

Frank clicked open the microwave and grabbed his mug from inside, taking a long slow sip, savoring the dark red liquid inside. His skin started to turn from grey to his normal, pallid pale. 

“Thanks babe,” Frank said, words almost muffled inside his mug. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Clay grumbled, spooning mountains of sugar into his coffee. It looked less like coffee prep and more of a scientific procedure, with vanilla bean creamer measured out in a graduated cylinder. 

“I’m gonna go get dressed, okay.”

“Mmm hmm.” Clayton turned around just before Frank was out of view, eyes locked in place on Frank’s lower back. A thick, deep scar reading CF just above the waistline to his boxer shorts. Though he would never say it out loud, his heart fluttered and his face flushed, thinking of carving his initials into Frank’s plump backside. His own beautiful little Frank-enstein Monster. 

All his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


End file.
